On a sallit la Bibliothèque
by Gryffondor Love Serpentard
Summary: One shot Alors qu'Hermione et Ron font des recherches à la bibliothèque, quelque chose de surnaturel se produit. Non pas autour d'eux, mais plutôt dans les hormones et la tête de notre rouquin favoris! Mature


Voici un one-shot écrit par mon SUPER co-écrivain Mister Gryffin! Voici donc une histoire un peu « chaude » qui saura vous redonner un peu de piquant. Par contre, il n'y a que LUI qui ai pu écrire cela car, personnellement, j'ai pas l'esprit aussi tordu MOI!!! Si mais… enfin on y reviendra une autre journée. Bref voici un super one-shot dont les perso ne nous appartiennent pas… ils sont l'exclusivité de la MERVEULLEUSE JK Rowling! On vous embrasse très fort… Bonne Lecture

**On a salit la bibliothèque**

Envoûté, oui c'était le mot à employer pour qualifier le regard de Ronard Weasley en ce moment même, ce regard si flamboyant, si désireux, si malicieux qu'il portait envers une jeune demoiselle assise en face de lui, la noirceur de la nuit permettait qu'il ne puisse pas être trop vue par sa voisine, mais le reflet de la lune ainsi que les quelques chandelles qui étaient mises sur la table laisser voir la lueur émanant de ses yeux bleu. Il était en train de dévorer des yeux Hermione Granger qui était en face de lui en train de lire avidité un livre. Trouvant son visage si sérieux, si mignon, si innocent en ce moment, si magnifique qu'il rendait fou Ron. Il pouvait la regarder pendant des heures, la contemplait afin de s'imprimer son image dans son cerveau pour l'éternité même si il savait déjà que c'était elle qu'il voulait…et dans tout les sens du terme.

Il avait complètement oublié le pourquoi ils étaient ici, à une heure pareil et en même il s'en moquait royalement, car rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que celle qui était en face de lui, il avait tellement envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tellement envie qu'elle comprenne et surtout que ses sentiments soit réciproque. Ils étaient en ce moment même dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard en pleine nuit afin de faire des recherches sur le fameux R.A.B tout en cherchant des informations sur les âmes du seigneur des ténèbres. C'était pour une fois Ron qui avait proposait l'idée de faire cela et Hermione ne pus qu'accepté devant l'initiative prise par son ami qui était une excellente idée, mais ce qu'elle ignora à ce moment, c'est qu'il avait une tout autre chose en tête.

-Ron ? Demanda Hermione dans un chuchotement que son voisin perçut tout de même d'une façon particulière, sa voix lui procura un léger frisson qu'il parvint à cacher, à l'entente de cette voix, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de profiter de cette mélodie que lui procurer cette jeune fille à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Il trouvait sa voix, si douce, si agréable et en même temps si sensuel. Il rouvrit les yeux et put voir à nouveau se visage si merveilleux à ses yeux et qu'il avait envie de dévorer lentement en le couvrant de baiser brûlant qu'il retenait avec difficulté. Sa chevelure qui lui tombait en cascade bouclé le long de ses épaules pour finir au dessus de ses reins, couleur qui se mélangeait à merveille avec ses yeux de couleur chocolat… sa bouche si finement dessinait et entouré par deux lèvres fines qui semblait si sensuel, si agréable au touché… Etant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu, mais au lieux de cela il continuait de la fixait étrangement, Hermione venait de basculer légèrement la tête sur le côté comme l'aurait un chien et Ron craqua intérieurement, la trouvant si magnifique en ce moment. Il ce retint difficilement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et s'emparer par la même occasion de ses lèvres qui le narguait !

Elle était en train de réfléchir tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, la rendant encore plus à croquer qu'auparavant, si seulement elle pouvait savoir se que Ron ressentait pour elle et que ce soit réciproque, il serait le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment.

-Ron, tu vas bien ? Demanda à nouveau Hermione qui trouvait son regard étrange, elle ne l'avait jamais vue de cette manière, jamais elle n'avait vue son regard si flamboyant, si désireux, si malicieux. C'était bien la première qu'une personne la regardait ainsi et bien évidement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre à quoi penser Ron. Elle avait un soir entendu une conversation entre Ron et Harry en écoutant à leur porte qu'elle faisait énormément d'effet à celui dont elle était amoureuse. Cependant, elle resta de marbre, elle voulait jouer avec lui, le laissait espérer, elle voulait le faire mariner encore un bon moment. Elle remercia cependant le fait qu'il face si sombre, sinon il aurait put voir la rougeur de ses joue et aurait vite comprit qu'elle était en train de fondre sous se regard de braise fiévreux.

-Quand je suis avec toi, je ne peux qu'aller bien Hermione. Dit Ronald d'une voix sensuel et faible, un chuchotement qui s'évanouie dans le silence de la bibliothèque comme un souffle, mais que Hermione perçut de face et qui alla ce loger agréablement dans son cœur. Mais, elle décida de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et fit une légère mimique étonné devant la phrase de son amoureux. Il est vrai que ce soir elle le trouvait différent, il semblait avoir prit de l'assurance avec le temps, il ne baissait plus la tête devant elle, il avait également mûrit et par-dessus le marché, il était devenu attentioné à son égard, gentil, doux, prévenant et inquiet à son égard. Avant de les avoirs espionnait, elle avait pensait que c'été du à la guerre qui était présente, mais elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'il avait autant changer…pour elle, pour attirer son regard.

Elle vit Ron ce mordre doucement sa lèvre inférieur et cela l'excita légèrement en pensent à ce que son ami pouvait bien avoir dans la tête. Il semblait sur de lui, sachant ce qu'il allait faire et Hermione avait envie de le voir prendre les choses en mains tout en lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues. Même si en ce moment elle trouva le roux totalement craquant et elle ce demandait comment elle faisait pour résister à l'envie de lui mordiller elle-même sa lèvre inférieure. Elle trouvait cet acte si sexy qu'elle entrouvrir sa bouche légèrement, mais pas assez pour que le beau roux en face de lui ne puisse le voir.

Pendant que Ron avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres qui était légèrement vicieux, il défit discrètement sous la table ses chaussures et enleva ses chaussettes afin d'avoir les pieds à l'air libre et ainsi passer à l'action. Ron lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était en lui, il avait une résistible envie de baisser les yeux et de rougir, mais il ne le fit pas, car il aimait Hermione et surtout parce qu'il avait envie de lui prouver son amour à son égard. Ron ce souvint de la fois ou Hermione c'était endormi dans la salle commune et que celle-ci parlait dans son sommeil, il avait cette nuit là était heureux, d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de celle qu'il aimait. Cependant, il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et donc que en vrai, elle ne l'aime pas. Mais, cela avait poussé Ron à changer et à prendre le contrôle de lui-même et surtout devant Hermione. Ils portaient tout les deux leur uniforme de Poudlard et le roux fut heureux que sa dulcinée porte cette tenu étant donné que c'était une longue jupe.

Il emmena son pied droit sur la jambe gauche de la brune au niveau de sa cheville avec un sourire carnassier. Il était en train de la caresser doucement avec son pied en remontant avec une infinie douceur et surtout une incroyable lenteur vers son genou. Goûtant à ses délicieuses jambes épilés qui étaient lisses et extrêmement douce. La gryffondor frissonna à se contact et cela Ron le perçut et son sourire l'élargit et ses pensées furent confirmé, elle l'aimait, peut importe ce qu'elle dirait, elle l'aimait…il en était sur et certain ! Elle avait son regard chocolat plongeait dans celui qui était en train de lui faire du pied. Elle était en train de plonger dans cet océan azur, elle était sur le point de ce noyer dans cet océan saphir avant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

-Ron, je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ? Demanda la brune en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il essayait de faire et elle ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle sentit le pied du rouquin venir au niveau sa cuisse et à ce moment Hermione sentit son bas ventre chauffait. Elle sentait déjà sa liqueur qui était en train de couleur le long de son intimité et savait déjà que sa cyprine ne tarderait pas à mouiller son sous-vêtement. Elle ne cessait d'avoir des frissons électrisant à chaque caresse que lui infliger Ron comme si chacun de ses gestes étaient calculé d'avance.

-Vous n'avez pas, ne serais-ce qu'une petite idée, Miss Granger ? Dit Ron d'une voix sensuel en la vouvoyant tout en jouant un jeu. Il arriva bientôt à son entre jambe, il caressait la fin de sa cuisse avec délectation avant de mettre son gros orteil sur le sous-vêtement d'Hermione. Il sentit que c'était un sous-vêtement en dentelle et cela excita énormément Ron qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un début d'érection. Il caressa doucement le bout de tissu, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de stimuler sous ce morceau de tissu. Il était en train de faire de petit mouvement circulaire pendant quelques secondes jusqu'au moment où Hermione lui parla. Ron n'avait pas lâchait son regard et vit que les lèvres de la lionne étaient légèrement entrouverte et que sa respiration était doucement saccadé par le traitement que lui infligé Ron.

-Ronard Weasley, je te conseille vivement, d'arrêter immé…Hmmm ! Dit Hermione d'une voix ferme en voulant être convaincante, mais le traitement que venait de lui infliger Ron ne put que l'empêcher de continuer ses paroles. Un gémissement coupa net sa phrase en sentant Ron qui venait de faire une pression vers le haut de sa vulve ou ce cachait son petit bouton. Il était en train d'appuyer et de bouger légèrement sur son intimité à un endroit précis.

-Tu disais Hermione ? Demanda innocemment Ron en continuant son traitement, pendant que Hermione était en train de fermer les yeux pour apprécié cette délicieuse torture. Ses mains serraient fermement le livre qu'elle tenait depuis le début.

-Hmm…rien…continue ! Exigea Hermione en arrêtant de jouer à se petit jeu, mais Ron lui continua d'y jouer et il le montra bien.

-Je te demande pardon Hermione, je n'ai pas entendu tes paroles…tu sembles ailleurs je dois dire…tu es sur que sa va ? Demanda Ron en continuant son traitement avec un sourire vicieux. Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux elle ne put qu'envoyer un regard noir à son agresseur, mais Ron le prit pour un compliment et sourit de plus belle. Elle ne répéta pas se qu'elle avait demandé au préalable étant donné que les paroles n'auraient servit à rien à ce moment. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, la liqueur d'Hermione, atteignit la sortit et vint ce mettre sur le fin tissu et le responsable de cet acte le sentit et celui-ci en fut ravit.

-Ohh…mais c'est que tu es trempé Hermione ! Dit Ron faussement inquiet avant de déplacer doucement le beau de tissu sur le côté avec son orteil. Il put ainsi toucher directement le sexe de sa bien aimé, afin de le torturer avec lenteur. La concerné ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sursaut à se contact si agréable. Elle était en train de prendre énormément de plaisir et Ron en était fier. Il suffisait à celui-ci de voir le visage d'Hermione, la bouche de celle-ci était nettement plus ouverte, de léger gémissement en sortait et elle se tortillait légèrement sur sa chaise.

Puis, tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et ce releva pour se poster devant elle. Hermione avait un air contrarier, elle aurait bien voulut qu'il continue son traitement. Mais au lieu de cela, des lèvres douces vinrent ce poser sur les siennes, son premier baisé était doux, chaud et surtout donné par celui dont elle était amoureusement. Elle mit ses bras autour du coup du roux pendant que le concerné était en train de passer sa langue sur les lèvres de sa bien aimé afin d'avoir la permission d'entrer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour laisser le passage à la langue de Ron, qui explora d'abord timidement la bouche d'Hermione avant de jouer avec elle. Leur baisé était doux, mais il était en train de devenir très langoureux. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la gravité la quitter étant donné que le roux l'avait pris dans ses bras sans interrompre le baisé. Il était en train de la conduire quelque part, mais elle s'en moquait, elle était en train d'embrasser l'homme de sa vie, c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

Elle sentit alors une table sous ses fesses ou elle s'assit et là Ron retira lentement ses lèvres de celle d'Hermione.

-Mione, je t'aime ! Dit Ron faiblement avec des yeux brillant d'amour.

-C'est réciproque Ron… Acheva Hermione avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres si sucrés qui était un doux nectar au yeux d'Hermione. Entre deux baisé, celle-ci parvint à dire quelques mots.

-Ron…j'ai envie de toi ! Parvint à dire la brune entre deux baisé langoureux et Ron avait le signal qu'il attendait. Il quitta à son plus grand regret les lèvres de son amour avant de se diriger vers son oreille.

-Vos désirs son des ordres Miss Granger. Susurra Ron avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille amoureusement. Il descendit le long de son cou en lui faisant plein de baisé sur le parcours. Il descendit jusqu'à son chemiser et entreprit d'enlever tout les boutons de ce haut avec les dents. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs avec lenteur, pendant que son nez chatouillait la peau d'Hermione à chaque bouton enlever. Il enleva complètement la chemise de sa tenue vestimentaire pour avoir devant lui un soutient gorge en dentelle de couleur noir qu'il distingua parfaitement même sous la pénombre. Il pouvait voir ses formes généreuses. Il embrassa de ses baisés brûlant le haut des seins de celle-ci pendant qu'elle était en train de lui caresser le dos en enlevant sa chemise à lui. Il dégrafa la barrière qui l'empêchait de pouvoir sucer ses merveilleux seins qui lui était offert généreusement. Le morceau de tissu alla rejoindre la chemise sur le sol pendant que Ronald était en train de mordiller le téton de sa victime qui était durcit par l'excitation ainsi que par le plaisir. Il caressait de son autre main le sein libre en pinçant le petit bout durcit sur cette dune entre deux de ses doigts. Il suçait, aspirait et mordillait les seins d'Hermione. Mais, au bout d'un moment, elle repris le dessus et ce dégagea de cette merveilleuse torture. Ron lui fit un regard de chien battu qui fit fondre Hermione, mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle ce remit debout devant son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche pendant un petit moment avant de descendre le long de ce torse qui la faisait rêver, elle ne dirait plus que le Quidditch ne servait à rien.

Elle déboutonna le pantalon du grand roux avant de le faire descendre le long de ses jambes et Hermione put voir le membre assez grand qui semblait à l'étroit dans ce boxer et elle s'empressa de lui rendre la liberté. Elle embrassa a plusieurs reprise la verge avant de prendre le bout en bouche sous les gémissement de Ron. Elle était fier, que ce soit elle qui le mette dans un tel état, qu'il soit dans cet état grâce à elle et surtout pour elle. Puis, elle commença à faire de long va et vient, le mordillant de temps en temps en dessous du gland qui faisait tressaillir le roux de plaisir qui était en train de venir à grand pas, cependant sa main gauche ne resta pas inactive, elle avait trouver le chemin de sa propre intimité et faisait de petit mouvement de bas en haut tout en s'attardant sur son clitoris.

-Hermione...arrête…je…je vient. Parvint à dire Ron et Hermione s'arrêta avant d'embrasser de nouveau son tendre amoureux. Le beau et grand roux la souleva avant de la reposer sur la table en l'allongea tout en gardant les jambes fines de la gryffondor sur ses épaules.

-A mon tour Mione… Dit Ronald avec un sourire carnassier. Il se pencha vers l'intimité de la femme de sa vie et s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de passer à l'action, sentant cette odeur qui l'envoûta, l'odeur de l'intimité qui lui était offert à lui, rien que pour lui. Il remonta la jupe jusqu'au niveau du ventre de sa tendre avant de passer de grand coup de langue sur son sexe en s'attardant particulièrement sur un petit bout de chair qu'il entreprit de mordiller. Ce qui combla énormément Hermione qui était sur le point de jouir sous les traitements que lui infligeait le roux depuis le début de la soirée.

-Ron…vient ! Parvint-elle à articuler entre deux onde plaisirs, à chaque onde de plaisir son bassin ce soulever sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôle, chaque coup de langue sur son clitoris, la faisait vibrer et elle voulait plus à ce moment, elle le voulait lui, en lui. Elle sentit son dernier vêtement la quitter, sauf sa jupe qui restait au niveau de son ventre. Sa culotte en dentelle avait rejoint le sol et elle sentit la verge de son amant devant l'entrer de son intimité, ses jambes étaient posées sur chacune des épaules de ron et celui-ci semblait attendre légèrement. Il semblait attendre la permission et il l'obtint par un petit coup de bassin d'Hermione.

Il entra doucement en elle, profitant de chaque centimètre de ce passage, elle ressentit une légère douleur qui s'atténua très rapidement pour faire place au plaisir. Ron ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, laissant le temps au vagin d'Hermione de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. Puis, petit à petit il ce mit à faire de petit va et vient. Son membre coulissait de mieux en mieux et la liqueur de sa bien aimé était en train de ce répandre un peu partout sur la table en bois et cela rendait leur rapport assez glissant, mais cela ne découragea pas Ron qui porta Hermione avant de la déposer sur le sol froid. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise de ce contact froid sur sa peau chaude, mais son plaisir fut augmenté par ce contact. Ron était en train d'accélère ses va et vient tout en embrassant Hermione. Il était sur le point d'avoir un orgasme et les griffure que lui infligeait Hermione dans le dos ne l'aida pas à ce retenir. Il joui sur plusieurs jet brûlant qui se répandirent en elle. Il continua cependant ses va et vient afin que sa tendre puisse à son tour avoir son orgasme, qui se tarda pas à venir et Ron le comprit rapidement sous les contractions que faisait le vagin d'Hermione sur son pénis.

Il s'appuya sur ses avants bras afin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il fixa les yeux épanouis de sa bien aimé, le souffle saccadé et les cheveux légèrement collaient sur sa peau à cause de sa sueur.

-Je t'aime Hermione…même si on a salit la bibliothéque. Chuchota Ron en ce retirant tout en l'embrassant pendant que Hermione souriait de la remarque, la table ainsi qu'une faible partit du sol avait un liquide qui était fait de la liqueur ainsi que la potion de Ron, mais également un filet de sang, mais cela n'avait guère d'importance à leur yeux, ils étaient heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…en pleine milieu de la bibliothéque.

-Je t'aime également Ronny!!

J'VOUS AVAIS PRÉVENU!!!! Il est pas normal ce type… personnellement, je vous dirais qu'il est cinglé mais… HEYYY qu'est ce que tu fais a regarder par-dessus mon épaule toi?

-Moi…? Mais je regarde ce que tu écris ma douce…

-Arrête de me faire des avances… je ne vais PAS renoncer à dire à ces gens que tu VRAIMENT un pervers pas possible!

-Ah non?

-Non!

-Ah d'accord… et si je te mordille l'oreille comme ça?

-Frisson Non je change pas!

-Et ces baisers dams le cou?

-hummm Non… absolument rien…

-D'accord et en déboutonnant ta chemise?

-hummmm

-Et maintenant en te frottant les…

-OKAY! Tout le monde… on laisse un review… nous on a autre chose a faire!


End file.
